Drabbles
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Varias parejas. YAOI.
1. ItaNeji

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

_Itachi POV_

Abrí los ojos, ubicando finalmente lo que tanto había buscado. Me moví sigilosamente por el bosque, y al llegar a mi destino, atravesé la garganta de mi víctima. Era algo normal. Era un ninja. No digamos Akatsuki.

-Debes dejar de abandonarme para hacerlo por tu cuenta, ¿sabes, Itachi?- comentó Kisame, entrando en escena de repente. Me encogí de hombros. No me importaba mucho. Sólo quería tener el mayor tiempo libre posible. Pain valoraba la velocidad de hacer misiones a la hora de asignar tiempo libre. Miré en dirección a Konoha. Oí a Kisame suspirar, pero lo ignoré.

-Vamos a la base.- dije. Él rodó sus ojos, y los dos comenzamos a correr al estilo ninja, haciendo una carrera, hacia la base. Entramos y nos detuvimos en la cocina para comer algo antes de entregar el reporte. Después de comer dangos, fuimos a la oficina de Pain. Nos recibió con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso fue rápido. Les doy una semana, ¿entendido? Nada más.

-Hai.- los dos salimos, y Kisame me miró. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, ¿no saldrás corriendo en busca de tu queridísimo uke? Dijiste que esta semana era el festival de primavera y querías convencerlo de ir.- dijo, parecía confundido.

-Kuso...

-¿Voy contigo? Por si acaso...

-Haz lo que quieras.- murmuré, mientras buscaba un pequeño maletín para quedarme en la casa de mi novio por unos días. Miré a Kisame hacer algo parecido, pero la verdad es que no sé en dónde piensa quedarse él, porque no se quedará con nosotros ni aunque nuestra vida dependiera de eso.

* * *

_Neji POV_

Leí aquel papel de nuevo. Eran noticias grandes. Bueno, podían ser buenas o malas. Buenas porque aunque nadie lo supiera yo siempre había querido tener una familia propia. Podían ser malas porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo Itachi iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera que tendríamos un hijo. Mi tío no me preocupaba. Pero... la verdad no sabía qué podía esperar de esta situación. Digo, mi novio de dos años es un criminal rango S, y es el asesino de un clan, a los ojos del mundo es un monstruo. Para mí era el ser más perfecto que podía existir. Pero lo conocía bien... lo suficiente para dudar de su reacción.

En el peor de los casos, me diría que no podríamos vernos, porque no quería que nuestro hijo sufriera por algo que él hizo. Que no nos podíamos relacionar porque no quería que nos marginaran.

Mi corazón se encogió sólo de pensarlo.

Miré la fecha. Probablemente llegaría hoy. Me había prometido venir la semana del festival de primavera.

Mis ojos fueron cubiertos por sus manos. Las conocía bien.

-Itachi.

-Neji.- sentí sus labios en mi coronilla, era más alto que yo. Me rodeó con sus brazos por mi cintura, por detrás- Te extrañé, amor.- me besó una mejilla, y yo me ruboricé.

-Yo también te extrañé.- musité.

-¿Sigues sin querer ir al festival de primavera?

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho los festivales.- mascullé. Él rió por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, traje un poco de sake y comida. Tendremos nuestro pequeño festival.

-No puedo beber, Itachi...- me soltó, y me miró con confusión- Sentémonos, ¿sí?- asintió lentamente, y nos sentamos uno frente a otro en mi cama- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó, sonaba preocupado.

-No... Itachi... yo... estoy embarazado...- dije al fin. Silencio. Asqueroso silencio. Itachi me hizo verlo.

-No es una broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó, viéndome con aquellos ojos negros que me hacían suspirar muchas veces.

-No.

-Neji...- cerró sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior- Abortar no es opción. Pero... ¿qué harás con él? No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo a Akatsuki, Neji. Tú y él... no quiero que por mi culpa...- suspiró. Le tomé la mano.

-Itachi, quiero que seamos una familia. Si me preguntas a mí qué quiero hacer ahora, sería casarme contigo, y formar una familia con nuestro hijo... no me importa el resto del mundo.

-Serías un traidor de Konoha.

-Lo sé. Pero estaría contigo.

-Akatsuki no es el mejor ambiente.

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que lo voy a proteger de ellos si hubiera necesidad.

-Neji... te amo, ¿lo sabes? ¿De verdad harías eso?

-Dime cuándo, y me voy contigo.- sentí sus labios en los míos.

-Los cuidaré a ambos.- prometió, acariciando mi rostro. Volvió a besarme- Deja una nota, nos vamos hoy.- me tomó en brazos como una novia, no sé cómo hizo que yo dejara una nota de que me iría de Konoha y no regresaría nunca, y salimos por la ventana. Todos estaban en el festival, así que no encontramos problemas, porque además Itachi sabía toda clase de atajos y caminos secretos. Vi una figura enorme esperándonos.

-¿Qué pasó, Itachi? Estaba divertido.

-Olvídalo, hay otras aldeas. Ni tú ni yo vamos a volver a Konoha.- los ojos del tiburón me miraron.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Vivirá con nostros.

-Pain-sama no está contento.

-Él sabe a qué atenerse.- gruñó mi novio. Comenzaron a caminar, y yo oía su conversación. Preferí no interrumpir, eran cosas de compañeros de Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué lo traes de repente?

-Tendremos un hijo.- contestó Itachi.

-Creí que habíamos dicho que te alejarías de él si eso pasaba.- ¿habían evaluado la posibilidad?

-Creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.- musitó mi novio.

* * *

_POV autor_

Habían pasado seis años, y Neji no se arrepentía de vivir con los Akatsuki. Eran una familia, después de todo. Era cierto, eran asesinos rango S, pero eran humanos a fin de cuentas. Al principio le costó adaptarse, pero a las pocas semanas de estar así todos confiaban en él y lo querían mucho. Itachi tenía que sacarlos de la habitación que Pain les había dado para los dos. Konan y Deidara lo ayudaron con los dos partos. Sí, porque poco después de Daiki vino Hikaru.

Los dos niños eran felices en la base, por no decir sus padres y sus autodenominados tíos y su tía. Kisame y Kakuzu eran los padrinos. Kakuzu al fin encontró algo que no lo hacía ser tan avaro. Gastaba más en los niños de lo que uno hubiera creído.

Itachi y Neji miraban a sus dos hijos jugar con los demás miembros en el campo de entrenamiento. Neji le tomó de la mano, Itachi la apretó.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Neji?

-Yo te amo más, Itachi.- musitó el menor, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su ahora esposo.

-¡Sharingan!- gritó Daiki.

-¡Byakugan!- gritó Hikaru.

-¡Corran por sus vidas!- gritó Kisame, huyendo de los pequeños. Todos rieron. De película.


	2. NejiGaa

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

-Hinata vendrá hoy, ¡al fin! Pero creo que su padre mandó a Neji con ella. Sé que no es el ser más social del mundo, chicos, pero al menos inténtenlo, ¿sí?- era difícil negarle algo a Naruto. Todos accedimos, así que el rubio pareció calmarse. Las chicas pronto ocuparon a Hinata cuando ella llegó. Neji llegó con ella, pero su gran saludo fue inclinar un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese?

-Y... Neji, ¿cómo van las misiones y eso?

Hinata intervino antes de que Neji contestara.

-Si le vuelven a dar una tan peligrosa como la última verás que te mataré, Naruto.- dijo con ojos molestos. La niña tímida estaba muy en el pasado- Yo no quería que me acompañara hoy, porque sigue recuperándose, pero papá insistió. Tiene heridas horribles, y cicatrices.- hubiera seguido, pero Neji la detuvo.

-Estoy bien, Hinata. Y las misiones son como siempre, Naruto.- dijo a secas.

-Como digas.- Hinata rodó los ojos y volvió a su conversación. Poco a poco, Neji pareció acostumbrarse a estar con nosotros, así que habló un poco más, lo cual me sorprendió de bastante.

Incluso respondió cosas tontas, como color favorito, comida favorita. Sinceramente, nuestra base de datos de él sólo tenía su nombre, su clan, quizá el kekkei genkai, pero eso venía con saber su clan, y su edad. Su color favorito era, como cosa rara, el verde claro, y su comida favorita era soba, y no le gustaban las calabazas.

Después de unos tragos en el bar, todos, incluidos Neji, se pusieron de acuerdo para un karaoke. Incluso yo.

Y cuando Neji cantó...

_[Voice recording rewinds and plays certain parts, speeds up and slows down:]_  
_"...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors,_  
_they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody_  
_was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."_

_Some say, now suffer all the children_  
_And walk away a savior,_  
_Or a madman and polluted_  
_From gutter institutions._  
_Don't you breathe for me,_  
_Undeserving of your sympathy,_  
_Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did._

_And through it all_  
_How could you cry for me?_  
_Cause I don't feel bad about it._  
_So shut your eyes,_  
_Kiss me goodbye,_  
_And sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

_A drink for the horror that I'm in,_  
_For the good guys, and the bad guys,_  
_For the monsters that I've been._  
_Three cheers for tyranny,_  
_Unapologetic apathy,_  
_Cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

_And through it all_  
_How could you cry for me?_  
_Cause I don't feel bad about it._  
_So shut your eyes, _  
_Kiss me goodbye,_  
_And sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen._

_[Voice recording:]_  
_"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes _  
_I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."_

_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._  
_Just sleep._

_[Screaming:] Wake up!_

_[Voice recording:]_  
_"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."_

Su voz era demasiado increíble. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que alguien que casi no hablaba pudiera cantar tan bien? Todos aplaudieron, y yo... yo sentí lo mismo que él cuando cantó esa canción. Pude sentir el sentimiento con el que él cantaba. Cuando alguien cantaba una canción con letra con la que se podía identificar, era diferente. La gente puede cantar bien, sólo por cantar. Pero cuando cantan sintiendo lo que están diciendo, es diferente, y es así como a mucha gente le gusta más algo con lo que se pueden sentir identificados, y que no están solos.

En ese momento sentí como si Neji me entendiera como nadie, a pesar de que no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras.

Lo observé mientras bajaba de la tarima improvisada y se bebía lo que quedaba de su whisky doble. Ya estábamos en la casa de Sasuke, entonces no había tanto problema por si alguno quedaba inconsciente en cualquier momento.

* * *

No volví a ver a Neji hasta una semana después. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, de alguna manera, habíamos acabado durmiendo juntos en una cama, sorpresivamente con ropa puesta. Había sido incómodo, a decir verdad. No nos hablábamos, así que no teníamos ninguna razón para haber despertado así...

Lo vi, pero no estaba solo. Bueno, estaba meditando, y no sé si se daba cuenta que Shikamaru lo observaba desde la rama de un árbol. Pronto el Nara suspiró, y Asuma, su ex sensei y ahora novio, lo estaba esperando no muy lejos de ahí. Me acerqué una vez me aseguré de que no había nadie más. Sus ojos perla se abrieron lentamente, y me vieron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato.

-Tsunade dice que serás me guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso.- comenté al fin. Era mi propósito inicial al buscarlo. Él asintió, y se levantó- ¿Has dormido bien?- no sé por qué le pregunté eso. Ni siquiera sonaba lógico. Se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho.- dijo al fin. Vi pequeñas ojeras que a simple vista no se notaban. Y, ¿era yo o estaba un poco más delgado?

-¿Por qué?- pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Había logrado mucho haciendo que viviera conmigo mientras durara su misión. Tuvo que acceder cuando le dije que un ninja enemigo no se detendría porque yo estuviera durmiendo. Y de esa manera lo tuve durmiendo contra mi puerta, con la ventana bien cerrada. De vez en cuando lo oía entrar y revisar que todo estuviera bien, y luego volvía a salir.

-Neji...- llamé una noche. Me estaba resultando imposible dormir por pensar en él y en todas las posibilidades románticas que teníamos. Ni idea de por qué comencé a pensar en él de esa manera. Vi sus ojos perlados a la luz de la luna, y su pelo chocolate bailar en su espalda cuando se giró a verme.

-¿Lo desperté, Kazekage-sama?- preguntó. Parecía serio.

-No. No he podido dormir bien últimamente...

-Eso no está bien.- parecía hablar consigo mismo. Sacó un papel doblado de su chaleco- ¿Ha tomado la medicina? La de la herida de su última misión. Tsunade dijo que si no la tomaba podría causar insomnio.

-La he tomado.

-Entonces debo irme de Suna.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- estaba seguro que si él se iba, todo sería peor. Pero él parecía totalmente serio.

-Hay una flor que lo hará dormir...

-No puedo dormir por ti, Neji.

-¿Kazekage?

-Maldición, dime Gaara.- sus ojos parecían ligeramente confudidos, pero no descontentos con la línea de eventos que se estaba desarrollando. Se acercó.

-¿Gaara?

-Te amo.

-Gaara...- sentí sus labios en los míos- Te amo más...- dormimos juntos esa noche. Jamás había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida.

* * *

Desperté con caricias suaves en mi espalda, el calor corporal de Neji a mi lado, sus cascadas de chocolate sobre los dos. Sus brazos apretándome un poco más contra su cuerpo. Kami, esto era felicidad pura.

Abrí los ojos, y vi que mis manos habían agarrado con fuerza su camisa, como si fuera un niño. Me ruboricé.

-Te ves adorable, amor.- me susurró, y enrojecí todavía más. Él rió por lo bajo de una manera sexy- Creo que los ancianos estarán impacientes por verte...

-Maldición, ¿qué tan tarde es?

-Mucho. No te preocupes, dije que no te sentías muy bien y que quizá mañana podrías levantarte y retomar tus labores de Kazekage. Hice que Temari y Kankuro se encargaran de eso por hoy. Así que... ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sonreí con las posibilidades de un día libre de trabajo, pasándolo con Neji.


	3. ShikaKiba

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta ya. Y era un genio. Pero cuando se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka, su mente simplemente no podía trabajar bien.

Había perdido la cuenta de las sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido con el Inuzuka.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que arrastrar al Inuzuka al hospital cuando Shino no estaba presente.

Había perdido la cuenta de las risas que Kiba soltaba cuando hacía una broma con Naruto.

Había perdido la cuenta de los ceños fruncidos de Kiba cuando él regresaba herido.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había perdido la cuenta.

¿Cómo rayos llegó a esto?

Se enamoró perdidamente de Kiba Inuzuka. Pero no entendía cómo, cuándo. Amaba su risa, su personalidad ruidosa, su deseo de tener aventuras y misiones, su orgullo de ser ANBU finalmente. Sinceramente, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían acabado como amigos.

Shikamaru era una persona reservada. Apenas socializaba con su generación y, cuando lo hacía, lo hacía por petición de Ino y Chouji, sus dos mejores amigos, con quienes creció prácticamente desde los pañales. En primer lugar, ¿cómo tuvo su primera sesión de entrenamiento con el chico perro? Ah. Ino.

**_Flashback_**

_Shikamaru miraba perezosamente las nubes. Era un día nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover._

_-¡Vamos a comer, Shikamaru!_

_-Problemático...- pero no se movió. Ino entendió. Shikamaru no tenía hambre._

_-Entonces te obligo a que entrenes con el próximo ninja que aparezca aquí. Sabré si no lo haces.- la rubia no dio lugar a discusión. Shikamaru no lo demostró, pero una Ino molesta era demasiado problemática y lo podía poner nervioso. Así que decidió hacerle caso. Esa mujer era un peligro para la humanidad. Pasaron un par de horas sin que nadie pasara, hasta que sintió un chakra levemente familiar. Dos chakras, mejor dicho. Reconoció a Kiba Inuzuka y a su perro, ¿cómo era? Ah, Akamaru. Luego logró reconocer a Shino Aburame, el novio de Hinata. Una chica tímida y alguien que no habla. Se preguntó cómo llegaron a ser un asunto..._

_Los dos ninjas, con título ANBU recientemente adquirido, se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba el Nara. Shikamaru los miró fijamente._

_-Inuzuka.- llamó. Kiba lo miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Te importaría ayudarme a entrenar?- lo había visto primero a él, después de todo. Todavía recordaba la amenaza implícita de Ino. El chico perro pareció extrañado, pero asintió con un rubor. Shikamaru se levantó- Gomen si te dejé sin contrincante de entreno, Aburame-san._

_-Shino. Y está bien, puedo ver.- contestó el chico insecto, sentándose cerca de donde Shikamaru había estado hasta hacía unos segundos._

_Acabaron los dos sudorosos y jadeantes. Shikamaru sonrió. Kiba era un digno rival, al fin de cuentas._

_-Deberíamos repetirlo algún día.- comentó Kiba con una sonrisa. Shikamaru simplemente asintió._

_-Si no es demasiado problemático.- miró la hora y maldijo, desapareciendo en un 'puf', dejando a un Inuzuka extremadamente confundido._

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Sinceramente, no había sido la gran cosa. Pero la cara confundida de Kiba era adorable. Sin mencionar el rubor.

-¡Hey, Nara-san!- hablando del rey de Roma...

-Inuzuka, ¿tan problemático es decir mi nombre?- gruñó perezosamente el Nara. Kiba enrojeció.

-Gomen...

-¿Pasó algo?

-Quería... decir...- vaciló, pareció pensar- ¿Entrenamos?- Shikamaru notó por el lenguaje corporal y el nerviosismo que Kiba quería decir otra cosa. Kiba nunca se ponía nervioso al preguntar eso. Aunque sonaba tentador, negó.

-Lo siento, Inuzuka, debo salir de misión de unos minutos.

-¿Con tu equipo?

-Solo.- no diría que era rango A. Por alguna razón, simplemente no quería preocuparlo, aunque nada le decía que efectivamente Kiba se preocupaba por él. Era un ANBU, después de todo, así que todos deberían saber a qué atenerse con misiones para un ANBU. Vio a Kiba a los ojos, y no pudo evitarlo. Se levantó, y le dio un beso en la frente- Te veré en dos semanas, Inuzuka. Más te vale que estés aquí para entrenar...

-H-Hai...- tartamudeó Kiba, y el Nara desapareció.

* * *

2 semanas después

Kiba paseaba impacientemente cerca de la entrada a Konoha. Estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Shikamaru no volvía? ¿Y si algo malo había pasado? Había oído de uno de su equipo que la misión que Tsunade le había dado esta vez era especialmente peligrosa. Rango A. ¿Por qué Shikamaru no le dijo? ¿No confiaba en él? Se habían hecho amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se dicen eso.

_Deja de engañarte, Kiba. Lo quieres como algo más que un amigo..._

Pero ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba al Nara. Sabía que era gay. Toda Konoha lo sabía. También todos sabían que él mismo era gay. Pero nadie decía rumores de Shikamaru respecto a alguien. Nadie sabía si había tenido novios, nadie sabía si le gustaba alguien. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué tipo de mejores amigos no saben si a su mejor amigo le gusta alguien o no?

Decidió no darle vueltas. Ino le había dado miradas muy extrañas últimamente, Kiba se preguntó si tenía algo extraño en su cara.

-¡Ninja herido!- las palabras de Kotetsu lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y reaccionó. Fue a la entrada.

_Que no sea la máscara de ciervo. Que no sea la máscara de ciervo..._

-¡Es el ciervo!- maldición. Kiba salió a su encuentro. No detectó casi nada de chakra en su cuerpo, y no necesitaba ser ninja médico para saber que Shikamaru estaba mal. Tenía algo así como cataratas de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó rápidamente al hospital, antes de que Izumo o Kotetsu se dieran cuenta.

Apenas entró, varias enfermeras gritaron con horror. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, era la mejor médico, después de todo. Dio mil órdenes, y logró quitarle Shikamaru a Kiba.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kiba a la pelirrosa apenas ésta entró a la sala de espera. La chica sonrió.

-Sólo fue una herida de hacha en la espalda, pero se recuperará bien... creo que está despierto, ¿lo quieres ver?

-Sí.- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que estuvo en la puerta número 248. Tomó aire y entró, cerrando tras de sí. Shikamaru parecía dormitar, pero abrió los ojos al oír que alguien entraba. Vio a Kiba y sonrió ligeramente.

-Inuzuka...

-Kiba. Dime Kiba.- musitó el menor. Shikamaru sonrió.

-Kiba. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

-Te traje.

-Así que tú eras ese olor de perro.- Shikamaru sonrió. Kiba enrojeció- No pasa nada. En realidad hueles a lavanda... y es delicioso...- Shikamaru cerró unos segundos los ojos. Kiba se ruborizó más profundamente, pero se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama del Nara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era rango A?- musitó.

-No... no quería preocuparte. Sé que puede sonar idiota... pero... no sé...

-Serás baka. Me preocupé más. Me enteré por uno de tu escuadrón, y pensé... pensé que no confiabas en mí... y... yo...- tomó aire y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a acumular en sus ojos salieran. Sintió la mano fuerte de Shikamaru sobre la suya.

-Te confiaría mi vida. Pero la última vez entraste en pánico y comenzaste a protestar a Tsunade de que me daba misiones demasiado peligrosas...- Shikamaru rió un poco. Kiba se ruborizó. ¿Acaso sólo podía reaccionar así con el Nara?- Y no podemos tener a uno de los mejores ANBU castigado como bebé por ser tan insolentes con la Hokage, ¿o sí?

-¿Quién?

-Tú. Te subestimas...- suspiró el Nara- Kiba... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Y me prometes que no me odiarás?

-¿Cómo podría odiarte?

-Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

-Te amo...- hubo un momento de silencio que se sintió eterno. Luego, Shikamaru, dispuesto a dormir, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo, Shikamaru.- musitó Kiba. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron- Jamás me hagas algo así, baka. Pasé un infierno preguntándome si estabas bien...

* * *

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Kiba y él se habían besado desde aquel día. Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba ya. Lo único que importaba es que tenía al hombre que amaba en sus brazos, dormido, en su cama. Y ese hombre lo amaba de vuelta.

Shikamaru había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho a Kiba "te amo". Pero, sinceramente, no le importaba. Porque por cada vez que lo decía, obtenía un "yo te amo más" de parte de su lindo cachorrito...


	4. ItaNeji2

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Itachi Uchiha era un millonario. No cualquiera. Era el heredero de Uchiha Corporation, una multinacional que podía compararse con un imperio. Era la mejor empresa, al lado de otra. Hyuuga Empire. No competían, aunque los en algunos casos tenían mercados similares. Fugaku Uchiha y los gemelos Hyuuga, fundadores de sus respectivas empresas, habían firmado varios acuerdos. A pesar de que ambos gemelos tenían hijos, el heredero al imperio Hyuuga no era la hija mayor de Hiashi, el mayor de los dos, sino el único hijo de Hizashi.

Sin embargo, ese heredero había sido ocultado del público por prácticamente toda su vida, por lo que nadie sabía ni siquiera su apariencia. Eso sería hasta la fiesta de sucesión de los Uchiha. El heredero Hyuuga había sido invitado, por supuesto.

-¿No creen que sería incluso increíble que se casaran? Seríamos más unidos.- comentó Fugaku, mientras recibía a los invitados. Los gemelos Hyuuga rieron por lo bajo.

-Mi hijo _es_ gay. Pero al mantenerlo oculto, su vida social ha sido muy limitada, es algo estoico, y... bueno. Tuvo un novio, incluso, y no le fue muy bien. Fue un idiota... así que mi hijo no parece interesado en ese tema.- respondió Hizashi.

-Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad.- agregó Hiashi.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Estará aquí en poco tiempo.- informó Hizashi- Pasó por Hinata y Hanabi.

* * *

-¿Estás buscando a alguien, aniki?- rió Sasuke. Itachi rodó los ojos.

-No.

-Mientes. No me digas que esperas que mi amigo venga, has estado así desde que te dije que vendría...

-Quizá me llame _un poco_ la atención, pero no...- vio la mirada de Sasuke. Sabía que no estaba siendo convincente. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Sasuke le había estado contando anécdotas de cosas que había hecho con un amigo. Se había negado a darle un nombre, o una descripción física de él, pero le había dado casi cada detalle de sus ideas, su humor, su personalidad. También de su vida amorosa. ¿En serio? ¿Un millonario con sólo un novio? Ni siquiera él, estoico casi a morir, había tenido menos de cuatro.

-Itachi, me esperas de noche cada vez que paso un día con él, y me preguntas cosas antes de que siquiera deje mi abrigo y mis zapatos.- Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿Te gusta él?- preguntó Itachi. Nunca se había detenido a pensar que quizá Sasuke salía con el chico misterioso por interés amoroso...

-No. De hecho, él me da consejos ocasionales para ayudarme con Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame y él son de sus amigos más cercanos, hasta donde tenía entendido. Itachi, sé que te interesa, pero cuido a mis amigos, ¿sí? Y sé que no eres precisamente un santo. Así que te advierto que si lo dañas, te vas a arrepentir, y no sólo por lo que yo te pueda hacer. Sus amigos te podrían matar.

-Suena como que lo quieren mucho.

-Digamos que es un poco inocente, no entiende chistes de doble sentido, por ejemplo. Y al principio es bastante tímido, en general es callado, y teme cometer errores. Incluso duda de ir de viaje a algún lugar con alguien porque nadie puede verlo irse... es un rollo, pero todos estamos dispuestos a ese rollo por él. Es el mejor amigo que podrías pedir. Y novio, pero... bueno. Ya entiendes.- explicó Sasuke. Esta vez, él comenzó a escanear las cabezas de la reunión- ¡Ahí está!- Itachi volteó de inmediato, pero en el lugar que Sasuke señalaba sólo había una cabellera larga (muy larga) sujetada apenas por una banda casi al final del pelo. ¿Será que era trasvesti?

-¡Neji!- la cabellera se giró a verlos. Itachi tuvo que recordarse de respirar. El cuerpo del joven de cabello largo era definitivamente _masculino_, y era todo un Adonis. Trabajado en un punto justo, el traje dejaba claro que su cuerpo era... perfecto. Siguió hasta su rostro: intacto, piel pálida, con aquel pelo chocolate enmarcándolo. Y sus ojos eran... esperen, ¿por qué jodidos usaba lentes oscuros?- ¡Ven!

El joven pareció verlos, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos, subió a la especie de tarima, pero vaciló al ver que recibía varias miradas curiosas... y otras que parecían querer comérselo.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué hay caníbales que me miran como un filete de carne?- preguntó Neji una vez llegó. Parecía ligeramente nervioso, pero su voz... grave, ligeramente rasposa, pero tan suave como la seda. Itachi se encontró pensando en cómo rayos podía hacer suyo para siempre a aquel dios.

-No son caníbales.

-Pero me miran como si lo fueran.

-Es porque te quieren en su cama.

-Pero mi cama es demasiado cómoda, no quiero dormir en otra.- el joven frunció el ceño.

-Se quieren meter en tus pantalones.

-Pero no van a caber, hay unos demasiado gordos.

-Neji, Kami, ya hemos pasado por esto.

-Nunca a tan grande escala, Sasuke, ¿por qué son así?- Itachi rió por los bajo, y Neji lo vio y se ruborizó fuertemente.

-Perdón mis modales. Neji, él es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha... Itachi... sí, bueno, él es Neji, mi mejor amigo...

-Un placer.- dijo Neji, extendiendo la mano.

-El placer es todo mío.- respondió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa, estrechándosela firmemente. Neji tenía un agarre fuerte y seguro, pero su mano era tan suave...

-La fiesta dará inicio en cualquier momento.

-Debo ir con mi familia, hasta luego.- Neji bajó y se perdió entre la multitud de millonarios, algunos lo seguían observando. Itachi frunció el ceño. Debía reclamar su territorio antes de que a alguien más se le ocurriera ir tras el castaño.

* * *

La fiesta dio inicio y, por supuesto, Fugaku presentó a su hijo mayor coo nuevo dueño, y al menor como su mano derecha. Los hermanos se llevaban bien y ambos eran los mejores para tomar cargo de la empresa.

-También, me gustaría presentar a mis mejores amigos, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga, y sus respectivas familias.- agregó Fugaku. Itachi vio que Sasuke sonreía ligeramente, como si lo esperara. Hiashi y Hizashi subieron primero, y fueron con Fugaku a intercambiar un abrazo amistoso.

-Bueno, yo soy Hiashi, y tengo dos maravillosas hijas: Hinata y Hanabi.- las dos chicas subieron, y arrancaron aplausos de admiración. Eran hermosas.

-Y yo, Hizashi, tengo un hijo perfecto: Neji.- Itachi vio el camino que se abría para que el pelo chocolate que le encantó pasara hasta la tarima, y se acercó a su padre de manera tímida. Parecía nervioso de nuevo, Itachi lo vio evaluando las caras de todos los presentes. Pareció ignorar los aplausos y algunos comentarios, parecía no prestar atención a nada.

Apenas dejaron de hablar, Itachi vio a Neji correr fuera de la vista, lo vio correr al jardín. Después de saludar a algunos millonarios, salió tras él, lo buscó casi desesperadamente, y lo encontró en medio del laberinto paseando de un lado a otro frente a la fuente.

-¿Las personas te ponen nervioso?- preguntó. Vio que saltó un poco, y lo volteó a ver. Y el Uchiha apreció los ojos perlados con un poco de lavanda que lo voltearon a ver. Notó que se relajó al verlo.

-Lo siento. No... no estoy acostumbrado.

-Lo noté.

Neji se sintió avergonzado. Debía controlarse más. Debía... debía ser un Hyuuga perfecto.

Itachi notó que era algo incómodo para Neji, quien se había ruborizado violentamente.

-Era broma, Neji-kun. Sinceramente, nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Tan... perfecto. Y te ves... adorable cuando te ruborizas...- no sabía exactamente cómo tranquilizarlo. Pareció funcionar, porque su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso, aunque un ligero rubor todavía estaba presente.

-No soy _adorable._- hizo un puchero. Itachi se acercó.

-Sí, lo eres. Eres adorable, eres hermoso...- Neji retrocedió un paso, nervioso por la cercanía de Itachi. El Uchiha lo sostuvo por sus caderas, sintió el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del Hyuuga con aquel contacto- Y eres mío.

-¡No soy un objeto!- protestó Neji, pero los labios del Uchiha lo silenciaron en pocos segundos. El beso fue algo torpe. Neji no tenía mucha experiencia, y aunque su cuerpo lo devolvió, su duda lo hizo retirarse- ¡Tú...!- Neji le dio un puñetazo en el estómago- Deja de violarme.

-No te estoy violando.

-¡Pues deja de invadir mi espacio personal!

-Pues... soy tu novio, puedo invadirlo.

-¡No puedes...! ¿Eh?

-Seré tu novio. Seré tuyo, por completo.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga se había desmayado. Itachi, casi en pánico porque no sabía qué pasaba, lo llevó al hospital, donde le dijeron que vigilara que comiera azúcar cada hora y que evitara situaciones que lo pusieran nervioso o tenso.

Después de unas semanas, Neji finalmente aceptó salir con él. Poco después aceptó ser su novio.

-Sabía que acabarían juntos.- dijo Sasuke con suficiencia, mientras él y Kiba los miraban pelear en la piscina.

-Se parecen mucho, ¿no crees? Pelean por quién paga las citas, Neji se niega a ser la mujer de la relación, pero Itachi sigue siendo demasiado dominante...

-Pero se aman, eso es lo que importa, ¿no crees, cachorrito?- ronroneó Sasuke en el oído de su novio. Kiba se ruborizó violentamente, e intentó alejarse de él ocultándose en las sábanas de la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana. Pero Sasuke lo atrapó y lo besó apasionadamente.

* * *

-¡Pagaste por las últimas cuatro citas, Itachi! ¡Te dije que no quería ser la mujer de la relación, y te lo vuelvo a decir!

-¡A veces actúas como mujer! Kami, ya entiendo por qué Shikamaru dice que son problemáticas...

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¡Cásate conmigo!- Neji parpadeó. No sabía qué hacer. Seguía molesto, no, estaba _furioso_, con su novio, por haberlo llamado _mujer_. Detestaba que lo tratara como la mujer de la relación. Pero lo amaba, lo adoraba, aún así... y...

-¿De verdad?- preguntó.

-No te compré un anillo por nada. Y para que no protestes por sólo tener uno tú, _por ser la mujer de la relación_, yo también tendré uno. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Neji Hyuuga?- Itachi se inclinó.

-¡Sí!- bueno, por mucho que no le gustara ser la mujer de la relación, disfrutó cada segundo que Itachi estuvo con la rodilla al suelo mientras le ponía el anillo.


End file.
